Sapphire dragon
| type5e = Dragon | subtype5e = | alignment5e = Lawful neutral | challenge5e = | refs5e = | size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Dragon | subtype3e = Earth, psionic | alignment3e = Always lawful neutral | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Huge | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = Sardior | vision = Blindsight, Darkvision | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivorous | lifespan = | location = | language = Common, Draconic, Telepathy | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Underground | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Shades of blue | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | appearrefs = | first = | based = | histrefs = }} Sapphire dragons were the most territorial and antisocial of gem dragons. Militaristic and warlike, they loved to discuss military matters and strategy. They preferred to lair in deep, rocky caves and often kept large spiders in their home as a food source. Description Sapphire dragons were covered in scales of various shades of blue, which sparkled with starburst patterns under sunlight. They were sometimes mistaken for blue dragons. Some of their extremities, such as their tail barbs and the tips of their horns were physically disconnected from their bodies, held aloft by the dragon's psionic force. These appendages moved or shifted in response to the dragon's mood. An amused sapphire dragon might have its horns oscillate up and down, while an angry dragon would have its appendages flare and widen threateningly. The favorite food of sapphire dragons consisted of giant spiders, which they greatly enjoyed hunting within their lairs. Older and more powerful sapphire dragons had the power to attract giant spiders to their lairs from within a range. Combat Sapphire dragons breathed a cone of extremely high-pitched sonic energy, which harmed opponents and caused them to panic and to become incapacitated for a few seconds. They were also known to employ their considerable psionic abilities in combat, flinging enemies away, teleporting over short distances, and charming their opponents. Society It was common for sapphire dragons to establish large, labyrinthine lairs as vast cave systems within mountains, filled with secret passages and chambers. A powerful dragon's lair was warped by the creature's magic, often turning the substance of the stone into crystalline formations, with numerous underground sapphire veins. Sometimes, there was no way into or out of a sapphire dragon's lair without the need to dig or to use magic. Within its lair, the dragon used its natural ability to psionically manipulate rock, as well as its burrowing capabilities, to create a vast network of tunnels and chambers separated by thin walls. This complex structure allowed the dragon to move around its entire lair virtually undetected by intruders. Typical sapphire dragon hoards were well catalogued and organized. In addition to the typical gold and gems, they included large quantities of magic weapons and armor, as well as treatises on military history and strategy, which usually occupied a central and prominent location within the hoard. It was not rare for a sapphire dragon's treasure to include ancient and powerful relics. The strong psionic powers of sapphire dragons often put them at odds with aberrations such as aboleths and mind flayers. They were particularly adept at finding areas that had been strongly influenced by the Far Realm and combating the creatures that spawned in those areas. As a result of their territorial behavior, sapphire dragons often antagonized drow and dwarves. On the other hand, they often befriended rock gnome and svirfneblin communities, using their psionic influence to turn their settlements into military communities dedicated to protecting the dragons' lairs. Notable Sapphire Dragons * Malaeragoth * Bleucorundum Appendix References Connections Category:True dragons Category:Gem dragons Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Plane of Earth